once_upon_a_time_in_narniafandomcom-20200214-history
Memes and other stuff
episode 1 EXT. ROSEWOOD MAIN STREETS - MORNING - PRESENT TIME It's a beautiful morning in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. It's 2019 and it's been one year since the 'Pretty Little Liars' finale "'Till DeAth Do Us PArt". The town is now over its A/A.D. games and has been reverted to a quiet and calm one that was a decade ago. We see MONA VANDERWAAL, 25, walking down the streets, holding her phone while talking to someone. CUTS TO INT. Mona's apartment - morning - present time Mona enters her apartment. Meanwhile, the other speaker is revealed to be her mother. MONA Yes, Mom. Everything's alright with the girls. LEONIE (V.O.) What about Alison? MONA It's okay with her too. I know you think it's weird because neither of us would've ever guessed so a decade ago but here we are. LEONIE (V.O.) And the other girls? MONA Well, Spencer is a lawyer now. Emily is still a teacher at Rosewood High, Hanna moved to New York with Caleb to pursue her fashion career and Aria is at Reykjavik with Jason. Thank goodness the two of them were safe and sound. LEONIE (V.O.) I saw Ella last time, she was still a little shaken up at the thought and I understand her. MONA There had been an oversight and the plane couldn't continue its trip and had to be removed in the middle of the sea. Then, they were found by a cruise ship and taken to destination. LEONIE (V.O.) But what about you, honey? Are you still thinking about it? Mona sighs and turns on her laptop, willing to check her e-mails. MONA Yeah. I think this is for the best. Beacon Heights University said that I have a three-weeks-deadline in which I can decide. LEONIE (V.O.) Whatever you will decide, just know that I'm by your side. Mona smiles. MONA Thank you. But something picks her attention. It's an e-mail from UNKNOWN. MONA Uh, Mom? Look, I'll hang up. I'm going to take a shower. Love you! LEONIE (V.O.) Bye, Honey. Love you too. As the conversation comes to an end, Mona clicks on the e-mail and what is written inside sends her chills down her spine. 'Hello, Miss Vanderwaal. How should I call you -A?' 'I have to confess that I'm really impressed by how you managed to start this whole thing. This is no child play!' 'I want to meet you in person. Too bad your two colleagues have left this world! Such a tragedy!' 'I have arranged the best place for this meeting. It's Resort Arawak in Hudson Falls.' 'Maybe you heard about the tragedy that befell Camp Arawak thirty-six years ago? Let's just hope something bad doesn't happen this time!' 'Don't worry about the tickets and money! I have provided to everything.' The e-mail came with a PDF of a ticket for this new Resort. 'It's not like you really have a choice, or else I'm afraid that I will take you instead!' There was also a photo: the porch of her mother's house. Mona bites her lip in fear. 'I hope you will enjoy your small vacation.' 'With pleasure, a friend.' Mona finishes reading and grabs her phone, opening the group chat with the other girls. She almost types a message to notify them all about this but reluctantly turns it off, too scared about what might happen to her mother. Instead, she researches 'Camp Arawak's tragedy' on the web, as she had vaguely heard about it. INT. DISTRICT COURT - AFTERNOON - PRESENT TIME SPENCER HASTINGS, 25, now dressed in a black suit, is representing the defense of a middle-aged man, Mr. RICKY THOMAS, 49, accused of stealing. SPENCER Your Honor, there is no concrete evidence that my client had done something like this. Hogwarts Mystery Danganronpa Winx Club